I Will Love You Always
by aika-chan02
Summary: It's been years since Arme met him... she recalled the times they spent together... and the cuddling moment of them together... my first GC fanfic! you'll find out the pairings!


**This is my first ever Grand Chase story posted in . Hope you'll like the pairing… ^^**

It's been a few years since I last saw him…

The day we met…

I watched the sun setting until it was just a tiny red orb sinking to the bottom of the lake. I held my knees close together and rested my head against them and sighed, thinking of this someone I love…

It all started…

I was walking towards the school building, holding two books in my arms. I stopped in my tracks when I saw my friend, Amy, talking to a guy.

I blinked when the guy looked toward me, and gave me a handsome smile.

Amy introduced him to me. I felt myself blushing…

"Oh h-hi… I-I'm Arme…" I waved hello with a shy smile on my face.

I discovered that his name was Lass…

We hung out together, go on fun adventures. He was always there to cheer me up whenever I feel down and upset. He protected me from harm. I didn't forget the moment he launched his body against mine when I was about to be hit by a harpy. He got me pinned on the ground, with him on top of me.

Soon, we became close…

..and I fell in love with him…

…but I kept it as a secret. He was looking up in the skies while I was looking at him as my cheeks formed a light blush.

Until one night, there was a festival in Serdin Kingdom. All of the villagers were happily celebrating, vendors were selling goodies and performers making money by dancing on the streets so the tourists and the people would stop by and watch them perform.

We found a spot at a cliff not too faraway from the kingdom. I found him sitting down next to me.

Just then, colorful fireworks filled out the midnight sky. They were so beautiful and… majestic… there were some forming figures like hearts and stars.

I knew this would be my chance to confess my feelings to him.

I turned my head to have a good look at him, when he looked at me, and stared at my bright amethyst eyes.

I gulped and took a deep breath. Okay… here goes…

"Uhmm… Lass…?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"T-there's something I-I n-need to tell you…" I replied in a soft tone.

"What is it?"

"L-Lass… I… "

Thick blush formed in my cheeks as I finished my sentence. "I-I l-l-love y-you…" I said awkwardly.

He was surprised when I looked away with tears cascading through my cheeks. Then he used his hand to turn my head, and I was forced to look at him.

"There's no reason to cry for that, Arme…" he said.

I missed a breath as I wiped away my tears.

He leaned towards me and whispered "I love you, too," in my ear as he drew closer to meet my lips. I felt my heart skipped a beat when he put his hand behind my head and the other one on my back, deepening the kiss and pulling me close. I kissed him back as I closed my eyes and moaned. I leaned my hands on his chest as we shared a very passionate kiss.

It was our first kiss under the night.

But our relationship didn't last forever. He left the Serdin Kingdom and told me he is going back to his hometown, the Silvercross Town. I felt heartbroken as I watched him leave after he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodbye… I love you…" I whispered as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

As years passed, he never returned. I don't love anyone but him…

I watched the sun sink at the bottom of the lake as the sky began to turn dark. Everything was quiet except the crickets chirping. I sighed and stood up.

I…I… miss him…

I looked down on my shoes and turned around to leave, only to find someone a few inches in front of me. I looked up and saw it was…

…Lass…

He gave me a handsome smile. "Hello there, Arme…"

"L-Lass…?"

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. I ran towards him and gave him a tight hug, and he proceeded by hugging me back.

"I-I missed you…" I said between sobs.

"I miss you, too…" he replied as he stroked my hair and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I'm never gonna lose him again…never!

I loved him and that's _never _gonna change…

**Hmm… I think this story a little based. I hope you liked the pairing… ^^**


End file.
